


Hold on Tight

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Daichi and Hajime take one day to themselves after the world has ended.





	Hold on Tight

Daichi smiled when he woke up, feeling the familiar weight of Hajime pressing him against their shared futon.  They always started off sleeping side-by-side but Hajime migrated during the night until he was laying on top of Daichi, forehead pressed against Daichi’s jaw, warm breath against his neck, and fingers holding tight to his sleep shirt.  Daichi didn’t think there was anything to smile about after the world ended but Hajime proved him wrong daily.

 

The world spent its last days arguing about what exactly happened.  A new ‘super disease’, chemical warfare, an ancient disease that was unearthed once more, the list went on but Daichi thought it hardly mattered what caused half the population to wake up one day and be dead by the night.  Daichi might consider those people lucky if their last day on earth wasn’t spent in horrendous pain and knowing there was no future for them. One third of the population that caught the virus or disease became enraged. They felt no pain, they didn’t eat or sleep, they just destroyed and killed.

 

Daichi had been seventeen when the world truly went to hell.  He tried not to think about the past, how he was the only surviving member of his family because something in his genetic make-up decided that he was immune to the virus.  But almost since the beginning Hajime had been right beside him.

 

Daichi carefully ran his hand through Hajime’s hair.  The sides and half of the back were shorter than the top, though it was growing it more.  Hajime often times got sick of the upkeep, water was enough of a rarity that showers were hard to come back, so he often shaved it off completely.  So Daichi was enjoying the coarse feeling strands while he could as he reminded himself to patch up Hajime’s knitted cap before winter struck.

 

Lazy days like these were few and far in between.  Technically since Daichi and Hajime went out on runs for supplies they were exempt from daily duties that their makeshift little village assigned to everyone.  Supply runs were extremely dangerous and they were having to push out further because they had already raided the towns closest to them. What had once taken a couple days now took two or three weeks, which was a long time for anxiety and fear to eat them alive.

 

So those who did supply runs didn’t have to work but Daichi and Hajime always helped out where they could.  But the first day they were back they always took for themselves. They were allowed five minute showers and even though the water was freezing and it was a short amount of time, they cherished scrubbing the filth off of themselves and finally being clean after weeks of grime and dirt, sweat and blood.  Then they ate their fill, crawled into bed, and slept until well into the next day.

 

It was their day and no one ever bothered them on it.

 

Daichi ran his free hand up the back of Hajime’s sleep shirt, felt the muscles earned from hard labor and little food there.  He also felt the scars. The one long the left side of his ribs where they had gotten caught on some barbwire during a hasty retreat, it had tore his side apart but he hadn’t let it slow them down.  There was a burn across his shoulders from when one of the barns caught on fire, Hajime had been freeing the cows when a beam had fallen down on him.

 

Hajime made no noise, even in their sleep they were all careful about the amount of noise they made, as he shifted against Daichi, arcing slightly into Daichi’s hold and rubbing his nose along Daichi’s neck.  Daichi turned his head and smiled against Hajime’s hair, fingers following the line of Hajime’s spine and down into his sleep pants. Hajime turned enough to give Daichi a one-eyed glare.

 

Daichi removed his hand, keeping it safely on Hajime’s lower back but he bent his head down to brush his nose against Hajime’s crooked one.  Hajime told him it was an old childhood injury that never quite healed right because his old friend had accidentally broken it and neither had told their parents for several days.  Hajime still couldn’t breathe properly out of it and his sense of smell was all but nonexistent, which helped him when they were getting supplies considering how much rot and decay was left out in the world now.

 

Hajime exhaled against Daichi’s lips before pressing them lightly together, a lazy and slow kiss that was so gentle it almost broke Daichi’s heart.  They both knew that the next supply run could be there last. Hell, their village could be overrun at any point. Or the virus could mutate and suddenly infect them.  The possibilities to a horrifying death were endless.

 

It was why they allowed themselves this one day despite there always being more work that needs to be done.  Especially with winter approaching, they needed to prepare properly. They made more supply runs during the winter too since the infected tended to be slower, but it meant there was less daylight and they travelled at night more.

 

Hajime’s hand cupped Daichi’s face, tilted it so they could kiss easier.  Neither had to speak to know that the other was worried, always feeling like the scared seventeen year olds even though that had been over two decades prior.  Their people were counting on them, looking up to them to be pillars. Pillars didn’t flinch, they just went out and did their job.

 

But in the secrecy of their own room they allowed themselves to just be who they were.  Two men who were constantly battling depression and anxiety, who didn’t want to move out of the warm comfort of their bed let alone leave the relative safety of the village they had helped create.  They didn’t want to have to look into each others eyes and know that someday one of them might not come back with the other.

 

Daichi tasted salt as they continued to kiss and he wasn’t sure if it was him or Hajime crying but it didn’t seem to matter either way.  This was their one day to stay in bed and be as much of themselves as they possibly could.

 

In the end they were just two people desperately clinging to each other in the hopes of seeing another day, together.

**Author's Note:**

> IwaDai Week Day 7 - Sloth


End file.
